Behind the light
by crystalD23
Summary: Hunter invloved in a secret antigovernment cult. Melina caught in the middle. Will she get saved, or will her fate be determined by how long she can survive prison life? PLEASE R&R!


**Italic means a flashback story that is being told **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters**

**Enjoy!**

"...and then he took that step. And fell." Melina sigh and looked down, " and I never saw Hunter Healms Hearsly ever again.

Melina bagan to quiver and eventually broke out into sobs.

And why should she not. She had been accused for being responsible of the death of Hunter Hearsly.

"_Whew! I really did actually have a great time with you today Hunter" Melina said laughing, "i don't believe that you still remember those silly fad dances that we used to do back in high school!" she laughed again._

_"Well I give you equal blame because apparently it's still as fresh with you too!" Hunter replied back, watching Melina with the big smile on her face reaching for a chair to sit down._

_"Ah! whew, that was amasing" Melina took a sip from her water. She looked around at the nearly empty resturaunt that Hunter was treating her to. Not that many people were there, but the few that were, were giving thumbs up or still whistling at Hunter and Melina. The resturant, though small and not that well-known, had a lovely and large dance floor where from classical to just about hip music was always playing while you eat, or just like now can randomly get up and dance._

_"ghm" Hunter cleared his throat along with Melina who was signaling with the grabbing of her purse that she was ready to go. She looked up at Hunter._

_"Marry me" he said_

_Melina began to laugh, she of course thought this was all a joke from all the fun, or maybe just all that wine. She shooed it away and striaghtened her fitting dress. She suddenly stopped, "oh...you didn't mean that did you?" she asked surprised_

_This time Hunter got down on his hands and knees and asked again._

_Melina blushed, "well, i'm sorry but this is our first date, and only because the last time i saw you was senior graduation day, and well..." She stopped and looked into his face_

_Melina hated rejection, inlcuding giving it off, but how obsurd was this? But Hunter was serious and apparently slight sycotic. Earlier in the beginning of their date he gave her a present...her old eyeshadow compact that was confisacted from her during study hall. Yes he somehow got it from the office and kept it all these years. She tried smiling it off since he obviously thought this was romantic._

_She straighted up and tried again, "listen Hunter, but I don't think that I can agree to that"_

_And to make a long story short next thing she knew Hunter had climbed out the window and was standing on the ledge threatening to jump off if she didn't marry him._

_"HUNTER! Get down from there! You can't do this!" Melina yelled at him. By now all the resturant customers were gasping and with amusement crowding around Melina who had her head stuck out the window pleading with the man outside._

_The manager had everyone evacuated, unfortunatly the area in which the place where this was taking place was pretty near the ghetto and edge of town, police didn't find out until after Hunter---well you'll find out shortly._

_"If you won't be with me, then I'm just gonna jump"_

_"No!- wait, I'll do anything just don't jump!"_

_"Marry me"_

_"Uh, - is there a choice B?"_

_"Atleast another date with me"_

_"C?"_

_"Nope, that's it i'm going..."_

_"No, wait OKAY!" Melina didn't do good under pressure, so her face was beginning to get red, and palms sweaty._

_Hunter bent down till they were face to face and kissed her. He then pulled back, smiled and leaned backwards falling and crashing to the ground. _

_Melina shouted after him tears streaming down her face, she peered downwards just to find his broken figure tangled on the ground floors below._

Melina hugged herself laying there in the corner of her cell, fellow female cellmates watching her intently.

"We're so sorry about what happened to you" one of the girls in the jail named Courtney said. The rest of them shook their heads in agreement.

"But how did you end up here?" Courtney asked.

"Well, apparently Hunter was part of the Against the Shrubs Cult, which is a well a cult against the government. And it's a really big thing that the governemt has been trying to stop, and are trying all they can to get rid of any memebers they find out about anytime they can without making it public. So I basically overheard this form one of the commander generals, once the police arrived, of course 45 minutes later when Hunter already had jumped off, and they identified him as one of ASC members.

_Melina was left crouching in the hallway with just an old scratchy police blanket to cry into. In the room next door two high in office men were talking about somthing._

_Melina had no idea whysuddenly all these officers were flying in and why they were always talking so hushed, and well damn it so mean, Melina remembered thinking. _

_The door was opened by a crack, and suddenly Melina heard her name being mention by one of the men inside. She carefully, and quietly limped herself over to the other corner by the door and listened in._

_"What about that one tall, big haired chick that was with him?"_

_The room was dark and Melina couldn't identify the talkers._

_"Ah, unless she shows up again somewhere suspicious, or if we find out that Hunter told her about the ASC then we'll lock her up. Remember what our orders were, we have the responsibility to take away anyone who finds out, or we suspect may be part of this."_

_"Yeah, I know"_

_Melina looked down at the suposed body of Hunter Helms Hearsly that was lying and covered with a long white blanket. Tears cam running in her eyes again, then she stopped--- _brown_ short hair was sticking out from the white sheets. _

_She gasped...that wasn't Hunter._

_But as soon as that gasp left her lips, she clapsed a hand over he mouth, but it was too late the men had heard and swung the door open to find her there. _

_"Too bad," the taller one holding a wooden police bat said, " you should've stayed in your little corner._

_The last thing Melina remembered was watching in horror as the wooden bat came and smacked her across the face._

_She fell unconcious._

_Next thing that happened once she woke up was she found herself here,with a big nast bruisethat was half her face, a killer headache, wearing rags and locked up in the Washington Jailhouse._

Melina looked back up into her cellmates eyes, "I live in Liousinia." Melina finsihed.

The lights suddenly went off, meaning that whether they like it or not everything was shut off and it was time to face the molding hard matress in which they were subjected to sleep on.

But Melina couldn't sleep, which was good because suddenly a hand came and shook her shoulders. She was about to let out a scream when another came and covered her mouth. She flipped around and found herself looking into the deep blue eyes

"Come with me, I'm getting you out if here," wispered Hunter

Melina quietly obeyed.

She took his hand and together with the help of some poeple whom it was too dark for Melina to shape out, helped them climb out from the window bars...and into the night.


End file.
